Total sonic island
by SonicFanFlame
Summary: Sonic and friends have been invited to a game show. Who will survive?Who will win?And who will be the host of this game show? Wanna find out read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**total sonic island**

**Chapter one:metting the competitors**

**"Hello today we have a special treat in for you viewers out there. We have a island, 22 competitors, and ONE MILLION DOLLARS. I am the host flame kno lets meet our contestants"flame said proudly "oh look there is the sonic team already" flame said. "sup flame havent seen you since you last show" "sup sonic he tails" "hey bro how thing been going" "been good hey guardian over here" "hmph' said knuckles not caring about the reunion "whats up with him" "he is just mad that he couldnt take the master here" said tails"oh ok"flame said. We began waiting for the others when shadow from team dark carrying amy rose from team rose."hey shadow why are you carrying rose" flame said "she ****and** her group missed their boat so i used my shoes to run over here and rouge and cream are carrying big and omega on and flying so watch out for falling people" shadow said with a chuckle. Then came team chaotix with mighty,blaze, and marine"hey you guys why is blaze and marine with you" said flame"She doesnt have one more person in her group so she had to go with us and mighty joined us again" said espio "dont care ,shadow here is a chaos emerald go get everybody" flame said. shadow only nodded and in a few seconds jet, wave,storm,sally,scourge,julie-su,big,cream,rouge,omega,shadow, and silver, "alright time to pick the teams the captians are sonic and blaze, sonic choses first and dont ask why" "alright i chose tails" "marine""knuckles""mighty""espio""shadow""vector""amy""sally""silver""julie-su""scourge"rouge""wave""omega""big""**cream""jet""storm""charmy" "good, alright time for your names, blaze you team burners and sonic is team flamers" **

**sorry for it being short but next time it will be so long your eyes are gonna need eye drops**


	2. Chapter 2

total** sonic island**

**chapter 2:first day and challenge**

**flame: i**** am so sorry about the last chapter please forgive this text will be authors note anyway this is gonna be longer so READ AND REVIEW-**

"everybody get ready, i will take sonic and blaze for team picking so noone knows what team they are on" flame said as everybody went to the cabin except sonic and blaze." alright sonic your team is free wind and blaze team is fire spirits""can we pick now? you are a terrible host""just for that blaze is picking first"" i will pick marine,silver,tails,shadow,julie-su,jet,rouge,espio,omega,and big" blaze said with worry in her eyes. flame picks up a microphone" campers get over here we meed to talk!"when they all got here he started to explain the game"alright blaze,marine,silver,tails,shadow,julie-su,jet,rouge,espio,omega, and big you are now the FIRE SPIRIT! sonic,knuckle,amy,cream,vector,charmy,sally,bunnie,scourge,wave,and storm you are the FREE WIND!""LAME NAMES!" everybody said "whatever you and your team we be on camera at all times in this competition,and you will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape by video diarys any time you want let the audience know what your thinking or just get something of your chest

confessional

blaze:this is going to be good

amy: i dont get it where is camera'amy said while facing the wrog way'

jet:hey everyone who lost to me in this competition i am going to win

confessional done

"alright any questions...good lets find your cabins free wind is in the east fire spirit is in the west" flame said

"bunk beds? isnt this a little summer camp" wave said "that the idea genius" amy said "ugh shut it pinkie" wave said " your so smart i feel that" jet said to amy"arent your on the other team" amy said before she hit him so hard he went to his side

"escuse me where are the baths"cream said"they is one over there"flame said,then cream let out a long sigh, then vector,sonic and knuckles came to see what happen.

"im glad were in our own cabin with just guys kno what i mean heheheheh"vector said. They gave him weird looks "no! i didnt mean it like that i love chicks hehehe i just dont want to sleep with them" vector said at they went back in the cabin "no wonder girls arent on the team" sonic said as he and knuckles laughed "flame is there...uh chaperone in any facillties" jet said "your all 16 years old as old as a coucillor in trainning at an old summer camp so no, so you got an half an hour to unpack and meet me in the lounge"said flame but there was an AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"man that girl could scream" said wave, Cream was screaming about a cockroach, then vector screamed and landed on a bed and broke it "that was my bed" amy said as she squished the bug with her piko piko hammer. "if you ever see one of those again just let me know" charmy said to cream as they went to the lounge. The cook,crystal, said that each day they will have waffles,eggs, and bacon for lunch, grilled cheese for lunch and, chicken and ricke for dinner. They got to the table and started eating. "welcome to the main lounge" "my man can we order pizza"said sonic then ducked before getting hit by a knife from crystal" its cool grilled cheese is cool its cool right guys"sonic said then everybody noded "your first challenge begins in one hour dont be late" flame said as he went away" what do you think he'll make us do" sally said "dont worry its the first challenge how hard can it be"one hour later up on a very very high cliff-**so this is the part of the episode good right-**

"okay you have to jump off to the safe zone, if you look down you see a big circle that has sharks and the little circle doesnt...i think-" "you think" said wave"yes anyway after you jump go to the beach were you will get the supplies to build a hottube and the winnners have a hottub party and the losers send sombebody home, lets see free wind your up" said flame "who going first' said amy looking down to see the ocean"..." "dont sweat it they must have tested it to see if it was safe"sonic said.

'_flashback'_

_'we need to teast the stunt crystal' flame said 'do i look like a inturn to you' 'no but the ones we have are in the hospitals' 'fine but i need a raaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssseeeeeeee' crystal said as she jumped down. when she landed she yelled'its safffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' she said as a shark bit her 'thats safe enough'_

'flashback ends'

"so who is going first"julie-su said"laaaadies first" a scarred jet says "fine" amy said as she jumped and landed safely"she did it! she did it im going next" charmy said as he jumped down along with,knuckles,bunnie, and scrouge."are you crazy im not jumpingg into WATER I DONT LIKE IT"saonic said"thats okay because you will wear that chicken hat i just gave you for the rest of today"flame said"you for real"sonic said as he heard chicken vector and charmy jump"escuse me flame i have a medical condition""what condition?""the one that prevents me from jumping off cliffs""you could chicken out if you want but that could cost your team""i think were gonna win regardless"wave said"alright here is your hat"flame said"come on cheese lets go" cream said as she jumped "alright so thats nine jumpers two chickens fire spirits are up if you could be that you could get a wagon for your crates"flame said"nice" shadow said "okay who up first"shadow said"im sorry but im not doing it" said rouge"why"blaze said"duh national tv i'll get my hair wet"rouge said"your kidding right?"blaze said"if dhe not doing it im not either"marine said"or your doing"julie-su said"says who?""says me,im not losing this challenge cause you got your hair did your spoiled brat""back off ghetto glamour too tight pants wearing rock star wannabe""mall shopping pony tail wearing teen girl reading peeking at high school prom queen"julie said"at least im popular" rouge said"your jumpin""make me"rouge said as she got picked up and thrown into to the safe zone"im gonna get you julie""hey i threw you in the safe zone right? i just hope i can make it"julie said as she jumped. Everybody jumped except omega,blaze,and shadow."flame i cant do it my fire heart wont allow it" said blaze"okay chicken here is your chicken hat"flame said as she heard chicken noises and went down the elevator"see ya done omega" shadow said as he jumped."okay campers, there is only one person left you need this jump for the win, no pressure dude... okay there is pressure!" flame said as people said do it he put on his floaties

confessionals

omega: I was nervous, im not that strong of a swimmer

Sonic:Im looking at this guy and thinking he's not gonna make it

Rouge: I thought if he jump it' he' dead

end of confessionals

"take a good run at it buddy"flame said "does not compute does not compute" omega said as he jumped down screaming, When he landed water landed everywhere. He went to the beach to help his team get there crates. They were first to get there and build because of shadow speed and tails smartness."alright free wind go to the lounge and think about who off the team" said flame as he walked away. "wave should be off of this team because of her 'medical condition'"said vector"yeah and sonic is better teammate" bunnie said"i just dont get how we lost they have more girls" charmy said"what you say charmy"amy said as her piko piko hammer got in her hands"nothing"charmy said"i just think guys are bettter than girls"charmy said

"okay when i call your name come up and get a marshmallow the person that doesnt get a marshmallow will leave forever"flame said

"knuckles,amy,cream,vector,sally,bunnie,scrouge, and storm. come up and get a marshmallow"

"alright next one goes to sonic, and the last one goes to...

wave the rest of you are safe now go to your cabin"flame said


End file.
